


Ненависть

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta





	Ненависть

Пленница сбежала.  
Кайло Рен в порыве ярости разнес тюремную камеру и грозно приказал «найти и вернуть». Пленница непостижимо быстро училась, и в душе Кайло бушевала гремучая смесь злости, стыда и — совсем чуть-чуть, где-то глубоко-глубоко — зависти. Утешать себя тем, что его хотя бы учили, как-то не получалось.  
Слишком многое в жизни Кайло Рена делалось через задницу. Началось все с родителей, которым было категорически не до сына, продолжилось дядей, а закончилось Сноуком, который как-то не учел, что его ученик может столкнуться с другим форсъюзером. Иногда Кайло думал, что у него на подсознательном уровне заложено делать все через задницу и старается он зря.  
Самый простой способ откинуть тяжелые, мучительные мысли, учил его Сноук, самый верный способ избавиться от зависти — разжечь в себе пламя ненависти. Кайло шагал, тяжело впечатывая подошвы сапог в пол. Он ненавидел Рей. Она присоединится к ним или умрет.

***

— Привет!  
Бен Соло не стал оборачиваться на незнакомый мальчишеский голос, только вдохнул поглубже. Он был очень занят — медитировал и пытался почувствовать дыхание Великой Силы. Получалось, честно признаться, не очень. По крайней мере, холодная роса под босыми ногами ощущалась куда отчетливей.  
— А что ты делаешь?  
«Слушать себя и мир вокруг, не отвлекаться», — велел дядя. Попробуй тут не отвлекаться, когда так зябко, мокро, и какая-то птица кричит совсем рядом, а теперь вот еще этот незнакомый мальчик.  
Вот интересно, а то, что приближение мальчика Бен почувствовал раньше, чем услышал шаги и тем более голос, считается за сделанное упражнение? И если считается, то, может быть, он может наконец отвлечься?  
— Ну ладно, пойду тогда, — разочарованно произнес незнакомец, и Бен повернулся к нему. Смуглый кудрявый мальчик лет восьми, ровесник самого Бена, тут же остановился.  
— Я медитирую, — ответил Бен. — Пытаюсь услышать Великую Силу.  
— Ух ты! — фыркнул мальчик. — Я только птицу услышал, пошел посмотреть, а тут ты. А что такое эта Сила?  
— Ну-у-у… — протянул Бен и задрал голову вверх. Объяснять то, в чем сам не очень разбираешься, было трудно. — Понимаешь, она вокруг, повсюду, как энергетическое поле. — И без перехода продолжил: — Птица тут, рядом. Побежали посмотрим?  
Мальчик кивнул, и они побежали. Бегать по росе оказалось куда приятнее, чем стоять, утопая ногами в невысокой, но густой траве.  
— Я Бен. Тебя как зовут?  
— Атан, — улыбнулся мальчик и совсем по-взрослому протянул руку. Бену понравилось. — Я тут рядом живу…

***

Освобождаться от ненужного, не тащить за собой лишний груз, как материальный, так и психологический — в этом адепты Темной и Светлой сторон Силы внезапно сходились. Расходились только в определении этого самого ненужного.  
Освобождаться и становиться самим собой — это Кайло Рену определенно нравилось. Делать, что хочешь. Быть, каким хочешь. Как дед. Что может быть лучше?  
Появлению отца Кайло обрадовался. Появление отца замечательно укладывалось в план по освобождению себя от прошлого. От привязанности, от разочарования, от презрения, которые мешают жить, заставляют думать о том, что могло бы быть, если бы…  
Если бы детство Кайло Рена — или все-таки Бена Соло? — прошло иначе. Если бы мама читала ему сказки на ночь, а отец учил управлять Соколом… Если бы родители не отдали его дяде.  
Встретиться с отцом, оборвать сожаления вместе с его жизнью, доказать учителю, что он достоин, могущественен, всецело предан Темной стороне.  
А он ведь предан и задает только правильные вопросы. Самый правильный вопрос — кем ты предан, Кайло Рен? Кого ты ненавидишь?  
Самый правильный ответ на оба вопроса Кайло Рен только что почувствовал в Силе.

***

— А мама сказала, что йооки мигрируют весной на север, потому что у них шкура толстая и им летом тут жарко. А я вот думаю — летом ведь должно быть жарко! Но мама говорит, для йооков это плохо, — Атан сидел на нависающей над ручьем ветке и болтал ногами в теплой воде.  
— Наверное, плохо, — невпопад согласился Бен. Он растянулся на берегу, животом чувствуя теплый песок. Утренняя тренировка не заладилась, и вечером попадет от дяди. Нет, он не станет ругаться, но и слушать его выговоры Бену совсем не хотелось.  
— Ты скучаешь по родителям? — внезапно спросил Атан. Они дружили уже несколько лет, но тема эта прежде не поднималась. Здесь, на окраинных поселениях, редко удивлялись неполным семьям, и если бы Бен как-то не упомянул, что родители далеко, никому и в голову не пришло бы спрашивать. — Ты становишься грустным, когда я говорю о семье.  
Бен помедлил с ответом. Врать не хотелось, они ведь друзья. Но и правду говорить…  
— Нет, не скучаю, — проговорил он. И для самого себя неожиданно выпалил: — Я их ненавижу! Ненавижу за то, что отдали меня дяде. Получается, я им совсем не нужен был! А дядя говорит, что я должен контролировать свою ненависть, должен с этим справиться! Но как, если я так чувствую!  
Он уткнулся подбородком в сложенные руки и сердито замолчал. Ну вот, проговорился.  
Атан спрыгнул прямо в ручей, прошел, загребая воду ногами, к берегу и сел рядом.  
— Знаешь, — тихо произнес он, — если бы родители меня кому-нибудь отдали, я бы, наверное, тоже их ненавидел. По-моему, ты все правильно чувствуешь.  
Бен перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на друга.  
Как хорошо, что кто-то еще так думает. Как хорошо.

***

Кайло поразило то, как хорошо он помнил отца. Хан Соло, поседевший, постаревший, стоял напротив и внимательно и печально смотрел на него, а в душе поднималась буря.  
Он пришел убить, пришел освободиться, и меньше всего готов услышать то, что произнес отец.  
Вернись домой. Мы любим тебя.  
Страшно представить, сколько он ждал этих слов. Страшно представить, сколько всего они перечеркивали одним махом. Страшно представить, что они на самом деле чего-то стоят.  
Почему, мог бы спросить Кайло. Неужели так действительно было нужно? Правда ли можно повернуть все вспять?  
Напрасно он чувствовал себя брошенным, напрасно злился и пытался понять. В миг смешалось все: правда и ложь, любовь и могущество, надежда и недоверие. Вихрь чувств причинял боль, Кайло мучил страх потерять то, что уже есть, и то, что только может быть, мучили сомнения — а вдруг ему сейчас лгут? А вдруг лгал Сноук?  
Самый простой способ избавиться от страха — возненавидеть. Кто кем был предан, Кайло Рен?..  
Где-то выше завыл вуки. Он сейчас выстрелит, с поразительной отчетливостью понял вдруг Кайло. Ему было все равно.

***

— Неужели расстаемся? — печально спросил Атан. Часы мигнули, сменились цифры, показывая, как мало осталось до отлета.  
— Но однажды увидимся, — убежденно ответил Бен. — Можешь мне поверить!  
— Сила подсказывает? — засмеялся Атан. За прошедшие годы он научился серьезно относиться к старинной религии, но не упускал случая поддеть друга.  
— И она тоже! — улыбнулся Бен. — Ты станешь пилотом, я — могущественным джедаем или кем-то еще, но непременно могущественным! И мы вместе изменим эту галактику.  
— Кем-то еще?  
— Всегда возможны варианты, — произнес Бен.  
Атан с сомнением покачал головой. Эти «варианты» Бена ему почему-то не понравились, и поступление в летную академию внезапно показалось ошибкой.  
— Не сомневайся во мне, — Бен хлопнул Атана по плечу и внезапно крепко обнял.  
— Ни на мгновение, — прошептал Атан.  
Провожая взглядом взлетающий корабль, Бен Соло чувствовал себя очень, очень одиноким. Хорошо, что в его жизни появился тот, кто готов учить его и одновременно не запрещать чувствовать.

***

Преследуя Рей, Кайло Рен думал о том, что сможет ей объяснить: покой не для нее, покой — вообще не для форсъюзеров. Он чувствовал ее страх, он знал, как с ним справиться. Он мог научить ее, он должен привести ее к Сноуку.  
Он видел, как она цепляется за друзей. Кайло Рен знал, что такое одиночество, и знал, что такое друзья. Знал, каково это — встретить родственную душу, когда ты один. Знал, каково это — расставаться. И что чувствуешь, оказавшись с бывшими друзьями по разные стороны баррикад, — тоже знал.  
От тяжелых мыслей помогает избавиться ненависть, ненависть выжигает боль и очищает душу.

***

Говорили, что Атан тоже сменил имя. Говорили, что ушел в сопротивление. Кайло Рен не стал проверять. Он твердо знал, что они еще встретятся.  
Он, конечно, был прав. 


End file.
